Twilight Imprint
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: Bella's brother Brandon comes to town and he is a wolf and imprints on Paul Paul does the same
1. Chapter 1

For years I have lived in New York with my friends The Mathews but ever since my sister moved back in with my father and I have had a weekend when I was missing in the state park and had the "animal accident" but it is time to go back home to forks washington it would probably be better besides even though I'm a Year younger from my sister Bella but we share a birthday so I was excited her and her boyfriend were gonna pick me up from the airport my name is Brandon Swan and I am a Wolf

I saw my sister we changed bear hugs her boyfriend gave me a weird vibe but I sucked it down we got to the old house and my dad said that he would be their in a few hours my sister got the bed room up stairs my dad gave me his room while he made his man cave/ basement into his room I had to tell my sister to do something since today is a full moon.

"Hey bells" I said

"Yeah Brand" She said

"I need to tell you something follow me" I said she followed me into the forest and we were deep so no one would see us

"I need your help and only yours but I ask you to keep this under wraps" I said

"You can trust me" she said

"Ok a month ago I went on a trip with my friends to a state park I got separated from the group I spent the night alone cold but then a wolf appeared it was big bigger than the average wolf and it bites me just one bit ever since then I have had this ability" I said I shifted into a golden wolf with dark brown eyes she was shocked but I showed her that I meant know harm she petted me I then shifted back into a teenage boy

"bELLA i Need your help tonight because before the wolf left I heard him him say for the next 4 full moons to stay in my wolf process will begin If I'm out I will not have any control I can kill someone you or dad " I said

"I won't let that happen" she said Hugging me

"Bella promise me you won't tell anyone no one that I am what I am remember when I was an in the closet gay this is just like that" I said

"Promise" She said

"Ok Bella lock me inside my room ok make sure Dad does not hear me the moon i going to rise in a few hours" I said she went drastic she got chains from he truck to tie me up and she used my dresser to barcode me in she told my dad I was not feeling good so she took him out to the movies everything went dark around 8pm the I woke up in a room that looked like a hurricane blew through it was not to messy just one claw marks my sister came in and unchained me I was sore but felt bigger I had muscles and Abs I went down stairs my dad greeted me with a bear hug and me and my sister went to go hang for the day I went in my wolf form I was not big as the wolf Who bit me yet but I still gave he like a ten minute Ride then I got pushed in the face by a cold hand it was Edward taking Bella I growled and Barked and snarled he hissed

"Edward stop" Bella said trying to get to me

"Bella this wolf is bad lets get out of here" Edward said

"thats Brandon" he looked shocked at what Bella said he then put her down she ran to see my face and I snarled at Edward know he was bad news she told me he was a vampire I was disgusted but for her sake I just sucked it up again then our birthday

"Morning Family its the Swan brother and sister birthday Bash" I said Bella gave me a glare I handed her a present it was of a picture of us when we were kids we went to forks high and we met Edward's sister Alice

"Hi Im Alice your Bella's brother even though your a wolf I love birthdays" she said handing me a present

"yes i DO BUT bELLA DOESNT BECAUSE OF" I pointed silently at Edward for the rest of the day I had so much to do my old best friend Jacob Black and His friends wanted to hang with me for my birthday so I went to his house he had a cake he got frosting on me so me and his friend got into a food fight at the end we were eating the leftovers

"This is pretty good" I said I heard my phone ring it was Alice I walked outside to talk what she said made my blood boil

"HE WHAT I KNEW IT I KEW IT IM GOING HOME BELLA BETTER BE THEIR AND FOR EDWARD'S SAKE HE BETTER NOT BE THEIR" I said SCREAMING Jacob came out worried

"is everything ok" he said

"Uh yes no I just have to go" I said getting my messenger bag I ran not the forest when I was out of sight I took of my cloths off put them in my bag and turned into my wolf form and I carried my bag in my mouth and ran to the house when I got they Edward left I shifted back into a human and put on my cloths and ran into the house I saw bella's hand and I quickly said

"Ok thats it sorry Bella but your boyfriend is going to torn apart" I said

"It was an accident I cut myself and Jasper could not control himself it was my fault" she said I hugged her she asked me to stay with her in my wolf form I did made sure the door was locked the next day I went back to jacobs after school then I got a call from my dad at 8pm

"Yellow" I said

"Brandon is your sister with you she is missing" Charlie said I panicked I said I would find I then ran into the forest did the same procedure as yesterday I ran back to the house I picked up her sent when I found her she seemed broken sobbing thank god she was not bleeding dead or bitten I played down next to her she was my sister I had to confront her screw if everyone was looking for her she needs me but I got up when I heard a snap it was a big black wolf a hell lot bigger than me but I did not care when he got into fighting position so did I but when I heard my sister cry I went to comfort her I even touched her forehead with my wet noise the other wolf looked in confusion Bella whispered she wanted to go home I then saw how the wolf shifted into a man Bella fainted so she did not see I shifted into my human form

"Who are you?" he asked

"Brandon Swan I was bitten you" I said

"Sam Uley born shifter and current Alpha of the Quileutae Wolf Pack" he said

"Ok" I said

"Can you carry her back to my house my dad can't see me" I said he did and for the next month Bella has been depressed and sad until Jacob and me started to hang with her again we built three bikes my full moon its got worse my wolf form has gotten bigger but not as big as Sam and my body temp has not improved either then one day Bella came home saying Jake did not want to be friend so I went with her I suspected Sam had something to do with this I stayed in Bella's truck as she went in the I saw Sam and other shirtless guys come from the forest I saw Bella approach Sam and push him she was barking at the guys about Jacob and she slapped one oh shit it about to get real I thought the guy turned into a wolf I ran out of the truck Jacob ran out of his house and me and him Shifted into wolf to protect Bella the Big Grey Wolf sprinted to attack bELLA HE WAS WAY BIGGER BUT i DID NOT CARE i Attacked him he bitt me on my arm and the everything around us started to fade away and I gazed into his eyes and I then heard his thoughts

 _ **Your my Imprint he thought**_

 _ **Whats that I thought**_

 _ **your my mate**_

 _ **Oh ok**_

Everything around us returned and I winched in pain to the Bite I collapsed to the ground My imprint ran to me to see if I'm alright I gazed into his eyes I then saw how everyone was looking at us Sam sent two guys to take Jacob and Bella to someone named Emily he then stepped near me and My mate automatically snarled

"Don't worry Paul I won't hurt him" Sam said stepping Back I auto magically shifted into cut night Jeans and My mate did as well he saw the bite he did and went to me to treat it I could not stop gazing at him

"Paul Brandon this is not how imprinting usually works" Sam said

"But Paul Im glad you found your mate" Sam continued

"Brandon you have to learn about imprint since you and paul imprinted on each other Imprint is when you two are bound together you two belong together Brandon I want to join our Pack" Sam said

"Yes absolutely yes" I said we ran back with them and Bella and Jacob were obviously talking

"don't stare it pisses sam off"Paul said I noticed he was holding my hand I blushed then he noticed and continued I then saw a girl with a scar on her face I then just smiled she hugged me

"Good to have another Imprint" Emily said

"You hungry" she said

"Yeah" I said we had dinner Bella stayed with Jacob while Paul took me Back home in his truck I WAS SO COLD

"You cold" said Paul

"Yeah" I said he pulled me into his arms and I warmed up

"What do you think of this imprint thing" said Paul I then Kissed him on the cheek he blushed he stopped the car and he cupped my face and he kissed me I loved it I knew I found my match

"Uh Sam wants to know if you wanted me to teach you about your bite effect" Paul said

"Yeah" I replied and Kissed he then took me home i was happy I then went to bed and I got up early when I sensed Paul coming near me I went to go greet him with a kiss he wrapped his arms around my waist and we ran we shifted into out wolf forms and ran to a cliff by La Push we shifted back

"So uh when a person is bitten they gain the powers but their not like the normal wolf" Paul said with his arm around me

"They take 4 months to become fully grown and your not gonna be as big as me but still pretty big" he said

"Yeah Im almost three months in and uh well my sister locks me in my room and chains me up but this moon I uh escaped the chains good thing I did not escape the room" I said

"Yeah also uh you can carry a litter" Paul said Blushing

"You mean I can get pregnant" I said

"Yeah" He said

"I want to have a baby with you you seem like the greatest guy ever" I said he blushed and kissed me

"Uh so that means when we have sex we have to be careful ok" I said

"Ok" he said getting up I pulled him down

"So when can we start" I said

"when ever you want to" he said kissing me

"But wait Sam want me to watch you go through the Initiation" Paul said

"Ok what is it" I said

"A wolf that has the approval of an alpha to jump off the cliff of our pack into the water of La push becomes a member of our Pack and gets a tattoo its burns onto you who you are in the water" he said

"Ok" I said getting up I took a step back and I jumped off I hit the water I felt a burning sensation on my right arm the tattoo appeared and hurt Paul then jumped dow he then grabbed me and Kissed me we swam back to the Beach and We made out on the cold wet sand I then heard in my Head Sam wants us to meet in the forest he spotted a vampire it was my first mission me and Paul then shifted into wolf form and Ran to where Sam told us to meet and then I saw a red haired women running fast I chased after her me and Jacob were running to get her she avoided us she then jumped into the ocean where she would have the upper hand then Jacob ran away I knew something was wrong I then went back when I heard Sam thinking Harry Clearwater is dead I ran to go and help if I could when I was done Paul Offered to drive me home I accepted his offer he had his arm around me and I knew I loved him

"Paul" I said

"Yeah babe" he said

"I love you" I said he had a happy reaction

"I love you too" he said Kissing me I then smelled something it was a cullen I looked and saw alice AND bELLA GETTING INTO A CAR i Ran out of pauls truck and I yelled

"Bella what the hell i going on" I said

"Edward is going to try and kill himself

"I say let him" I said jacob agreed she did not Listen she drove off and I then turned knowing if she went to go help and the voltori found out about her they would kill her I began to cry Paul came to comfort me and I hugged him tight

"come with me" he said we drove to a small beach house/ one bed room

"What is this place?" I asked

"This is my house" he said

"Oh cool" I said he grabbed my hand and took me to his bedroom and he closed the door he set me on the bed and Kissed me I kissed him back I undid m cut jeans so did he I felt lust at that moment he did not prepare me he put his hot hands on my waist and even warmer cock in my entrance he slowly moved it in and out then he went fast we hugged while he was fucking me when he was seconds from coming he took his cock out and he set it in my mouth i felt his cock with in my mouth and I tasted his cum he then kissed me and we Layed in his bed I had my love in the morning I woke to see Paul's arms around me he kissed me when he saw I was up I tried not to worry about bella but it was hard but evrytime my thought slipped away about Bella Paul Relled the back in with a single kissed but the thing Im worried about is that tonight is a full moon Bella is gone and I am going to be alone I then went to sam and the Pack

"Guys I'm going to need a favor" I said they all got up

"yEAH WHAT IS IT" sam said

"Tonight is a full moon my third since my transformation and Bella is not here so I need you guys to make sure I stay out of trouble" I said Paul holding my hand

"no problem" sam said he chained me to a tree and the all watched me the night had taken over my transformation begun I transformed into my golden wolf form and I snarled at everyone they shifted incase I got lose so through the night I grew on a little bigger and when the sun rises I fell i opened my eyes to see the Pack pAUL helped me up and I had felt better just one more month to go

I got a text from Alice saying Bella's alright but that she has to be changed

I freaked out I through my phone and everyone looked at me

"Brandon whats wrong" Paul asked

"Its Bella I knew it was a mistake for her to go the voltori is forcing the cullers to change her" I said I saw Jacob his face was full of anger me him and Paul ran to the Road to see that Bastered Edward who showed all three of us were infront of his car and we ran to meet him in the forest with Bella

"Bella why he made you go through months of pain and sorrow and you just take him back" I said

"its sick you don't have to change the pack can protect you" Jacob said

"Were done here" Edward said pulling back to the car

"You don't speak for her" Jacob said Edward pushed Jacob Back causing him to shift so did me and Paul we shifted into wolf ready to fight Bella got between us and Jacob looked at her I ca tell he was trying to imprint on her but he could not he ran me and Paul Ran after him after I gave my sister a glare in wolf form this will effect us all and snarled at Edward


	2. Chapter 2

its been a month since that day me and Paul have been great my dad allowed me to move in with Paul Leah and Seth clearwater the newest members of the pack me and Paul went on a date he made it picnic on the beach it was at night

"So uh Sam said If I cited you then you would never age or die we can be together forever" I said

"Then bite me" he said kissing my shoulder I went on top of him and I took off my cloths and his he took out his warm hard cock and put it in me I moaned he continued a great rhythm I loved feeling his cock in me we reached our climax and he summed in my ass i FELT HIS OZZ in my stomach I bite him and i FELT ENERGY THROUGH HIM i FELT HIM stop aging

"Now we get to be together forever" Paul said

"Yeah" I said we laughed and we spent the rest of the night together in the morning I woke up I was really sick I went to the bathroom and I was throwing up I then sensed Paul at the doorway he rubbed my back

"Hey are you ok" he said

"Yeah Im fine" I said sitting on the toilet I then felt something move in my body

"What was that" I said looking at him he felt my stomach and looked at me "Ok I'm gonna get Sam and Emily she is a spirit leader" I sat in the bathroom I saw how Sam and Emily ran in Emily felt my stomach I felt weird

"Brandon you carrying a baby" she said

"What but" I said cutting off remembering last nights events I looked the door way Paul was happy and he came to me and lifted me up

"Were having a baby" he said

"yeah we are" I said he kissed me and he twirled me around

"Sam, Emily will you be the aunt and uncle" I asked

"Yes I will be an Aunt" Emily said hugging me then Sam joined the hug we then told the pack they were all excited I have not talked to Bella so I don't know when or how I should tell her one week later they were looking for victoria Paul suggested I stay out Sam agreed but when Emmet crossed the boundaries of the chase and got into a fight with paul so he is on my shit list one day her and Jacob came the pack made fun of her Leah came out and said

"Look if your here to torched Jacob or hurt Brandon feel free to leave" Leah said Bella saw me at the door way holding my belly she came over

"Uh hey" she said

"Hi" I said

"So how have you been" she said

"Im pregnant" I said she was shocked

"what how" she said

"because I was bitten the side effects allowed me to be able to carry a baby" I said

"Thats great" she said Hugging me

"yeah well hows that cold ass hole know ass edward" I said

"Hes fine" she said

"Im coming to your graduation if you can come to my wedding" I said

"Your getting married" she said

"Yeah I am" I said smiling

"Ok deal" she said walking with Jacob me and Paul were talking and we loved the names I Alice called me to tell me that she saw both me and Bella in danger of Victoria I told Paul and he immediately told the pack and they put me and Bella on Guard the next day their was a conical meeting to celebrate my Pregnancy to talk about the wolfs and the cold ones when Billly finished the storie I felt a kick

"The baby is kicking" Billy said

"Yeah" I said Paul rubbed my stomach and i shared a moment then I got ready for Bella's Graduation the next day Paul agreed to come with me I will see my father so I would have to prepare not to see him for 3 months since thats how long wolf pregnancys last after the graduation we went to the party but for wolf business Alice had a vision that a army of new born vampires will come for me and Bella in 4 days so the next day the cullers wanted to prepare us for the attack when we got their Paul Growled we were in our wolf forms and I gave him a look saying Please behave he rubbed his head against mine I sat next to Bella know we would be the Two definitely staying out of the fight Bella sat by my stomach and Felt the Baby

"Is the Baby effected by the shifting" she said I noded yes the baby will have the ability to shift

after that we then came up with a plan me and Bella stay in the mountain range till the end of the fight it was agreed then the next day me and Paul just stayed in Bed thinking about the baby

"Ok you need to promise me something" Paul said

"Sure anything" I said

"Promise me you will not shift just durning the fight only shift if you need to run" Paul said

"I promise" I said

"Promise me with a kiss" he said I aided him the next day Paul carried me on his back in wolf form while Bella went with Jake when we got their Sam had PAUL go outdoor patrol the next day we waited for the fight to start and honestly I was shocked when I found out Bella was getting married ironic how she's married and I'm getting married cause I'm pregnant but also cause I love Paul the battle had started Sam sent Seth to guard Jacob and Paul entered but something was wrong I can smell two vampires coming my way it was that missing kid from Seattle Riely Pierce I think he was a vampire now and the leader me and Edward tried to convince him that Victoria was using him to get to me and Bella but he attacked sETH STOPPED HIM

Victoria was going to escape but honestlyEdward got under her cold marble skin when he said that the reason she came after us was so that she could get revenge on Edward for killing James her original mate and came after me so that she could get revenge on the wolfs for killing her Aliie Laraunt so she attacked Edward but Edward won so we went back to the fight area their was one left Leah tried to attack but Jacob pushed her out of the way and took he challenged the newborn but ended up badly injured the pack took him back to Billys since Jane and her brother Alec from other members of the voltori guard so I left with Paul at then end of the day I ended up waiting at our small beach house to wait and see if Jacob is ok Paul came Back

"Jacob's one half of his body is shattered" Paul said hugging me

"oK well he's gonna be ok" I said

"ok beside almost dieing today what happened" he asked

"Well Bella is getting married and Alice wants a double Weeding for us" I said

"Yeah what do you want" he said

"Well I think it would be a great thing" I said

"Ok so when is the Weeding" he asked pecking me on the lips

"It is in 3 weeks" I said

"Ok well You should go talk to Alice tomorrow about it" Said my Mate

"Ok I love you so much" I said

"I love you too" he said

The next three weeks If I wasn't Planning the wedding with alice than I was either having Baby side effects or with Emily helping me decide for the baby shower

"Ok so how about this" I came out in a tux that seems nice

"Oh my gosh this is it" Alice said

"Still looks like a mutt" Roselie said

"say what you want Im happy Im having a baby and marrying my mate while my sister marry hers even though she generally is giving her life away" I said

"hey its my life" My sister said coming out in a great Dress me and Alice exchanged looks

"Thats the one" I said

the weeding was at the cullen's it was an out door party the pack even helped a little

On the day of the weeding it was perfect besides the morning sickness i WAS GETTING ready with the girls my mom appeared from Behind me and my sister were getting ready

"You both look great" My mother said with tears escaping her eyes then my dad came in we chuckled then we went downstairs and my dad walked Bella down the Isle while my mom walked me it was beautiful all my friends a family watching us I saw how Bella and Edward went first they shared a 3 minute long Kiss we all cheered then it was our turn I said my vows first

"Paul I love you and I will love you from now until the end of time you complete me and you make me feel whole" I said he smiled then stated his

"Brandon I could not say that my love for you is to the moon a back because its more than that its to the moon and back 1000 times and 1000 more after I love you and I will love you till the end of time with all of my heart and soul" He said I smiled and we finished and we kissed just as long as Edward and Bella when we finished we sat at the head table with the co couple now I had a husband I loved him and in a few weeks I would have a baby and I better start hiding from my parents since I'm starting to show a bump while the rest of my body looks like a temple. My mom sang a lullaby that she sang to me and my sister when we were little my dad gave a couple of friendly verbal threats from my dad to Edward and Paul The pack left because their was about to be a fight between Edward and Jacob. At the end Bella went to the airport with Edward while I went back to the beach house me and Paul just joked around I might have been a naughty puppy you know playing with Pauls hot dog the next fourteen days have been complete Hell I have been showing a belly bump Me and Paul got a message for a emergency Pack meeting my communication was cut off after that an hour later Paul came back I was deciding on a color for the nursery but Paul looked like something terrible had happened

"Whats wrong" I asked

"I have something I need to tell you" Paul said as we sat down on the couch

"Bella's pregnant" he spitted out

"What how that has to be impossible" I said

"No jacob saw" he said

"Ok well whats the problem" I asked

"Sam has ordered us to kill the fetus" Paul said

"But Bella won't let you near it" I said with worry

"That is why Sam decided to kill it before it is born" he said I looked in horror

"You mean kill Bella" I said

"Yes" he said

"Theirs no way in hell I mean she my sister danm it" I said Crying '

"I know what ever you want me to do I will" He said hugging me

"Wheres Jacob he can't agree with the Plan" I said

"He didn't he joined the Cullens to protect Bella along with Leah and Seth" he said

"Ok lets go we have to stand with them" I said

"You do realize if we do were enemies of the Pack" he said

"Yes but she is my sister" I said Blood is thicker than water


	3. Chapter 3

its been a month since that day me and Paul have been great my dad allowed me to move in with Paul Leah and Seth clearwater the newest members of the pack me and Paul went on a date he made it picnic on the beach it was at night

"So uh Sam said If I cited you then you would never age or die we can be together forever" I said

"Then bite me" he said kissing my shoulder I went on top of him and I took off my cloths and his he took out his warm hard cock and put it in me I moaned he continued a great rhythm I loved feeling his cock in me we reached our climax and he summed in my ass i FELT HIS OZZ in my stomach I bite him and i FELT ENERGY THROUGH HIM i FELT HIM stop aging

"Now we get to be together forever" Paul said

"Yeah" I said we laughed and we spent the rest of the night together in the morning I woke up I was really sick I went to the bathroom and I was throwing up I then sensed Paul at the doorway he rubbed my back

"Hey are you ok" he said

"Yeah Im fine" I said sitting on the toilet I then felt something move in my body

"What was that" I said looking at him he felt my stomach and looked at me "Ok I'm gonna get Sam and Emily she is a spirit leader" I sat in the bathroom I saw how Sam and Emily ran in Emily felt my stomach I felt weird

"Brandon you carrying a baby" she said

"What but" I said cutting off remembering last nights events I looked the door way Paul was happy and he came to me and lifted me up

"Were having a baby" he said

"yeah we are" I said he kissed me and he twirled me around

"Sam, Emily will you be the aunt and uncle" I asked

"Yes I will be an Aunt" Emily said hugging me then Sam joined the hug we then told the pack they were all excited I have not talked to Bella so I don't know when or how I should tell her one week later they were looking for victoria Paul suggested I stay out Sam agreed but when Emmet crossed the boundaries of the chase and got into a fight with paul so he is on my shit list one day her and Jacob came the pack made fun of her Leah came out and said

"Look if your here to torched Jacob or hurt Brandon feel free to leave" Leah said Bella saw me at the door way holding my belly she came over

"Uh hey" she said

"Hi" I said

"So how have you been" she said

"Im pregnant" I said she was shocked

"what how" she said

"because I was bitten the side effects allowed me to be able to carry a baby" I said

"Thats great" she said Hugging me

"yeah well hows that cold ass hole know ass edward" I said

"Hes fine" she said

"Im coming to your graduation if you can come to my wedding" I said

"Your getting married" she said

"Yeah I am" I said smiling

"Ok deal" she said walking with Jacob me and Paul were talking and we loved the names I Alice called me to tell me that she saw both me and Bella in danger of Victoria I told Paul and he immediately told the pack and they put me and Bella on Guard the next day their was a conical meeting to celebrate my Pregnancy to talk about the wolfs and the cold ones when Billly finished the storie I felt a kick

"The baby is kicking" Billy said

"Yeah" I said Paul rubbed my stomach and i shared a moment then I got ready for Bella's Graduation the next day Paul agreed to come with me I will see my father so I would have to prepare not to see him for 3 months since thats how long wolf pregnancys last after the graduation we went to the party but for wolf business Alice had a vision that a army of new born vampires will come for me and Bella in 4 days so the next day the cullers wanted to prepare us for the attack when we got their Paul Growled we were in our wolf forms and I gave him a look saying Please behave he rubbed his head against mine I sat next to Bella know we would be the Two definitely staying out of the fight Bella sat by my stomach and Felt the Baby

"Is the Baby effected by the shifting" she said I noded yes the baby will have the ability to shift

after that we then came up with a plan me and Bella stay in the mountain range till the end of the fight it was agreed then the next day me and Paul just stayed in Bed thinking about the baby

"Ok you need to promise me something" Paul said

"Sure anything" I said

"Promise me you will not shift just durning the fight only shift if you need to run" Paul said

"I promise" I said

"Promise me with a kiss" he said I aided him the next day Paul carried me on his back in wolf form while Bella went with Jake when we got their Sam had PAUL go outdoor patrol the next day we waited for the fight to start and honestly I was shocked when I found out Bella was getting married ironic how she's married and I'm getting married cause I'm pregnant but also cause I love Paul the battle had started Sam sent Seth to guard Jacob and Paul entered but something was wrong I can smell two vampires coming my way it was that missing kid from Seattle Riely Pierce I think he was a vampire now and the leader me and Edward tried to convince him that Victoria was using him to get to me and Bella but he attacked sETH STOPPED HIM

Victoria was going to escape but honestlyEdward got under her cold marble skin when he said that the reason she came after us was so that she could get revenge on Edward for killing James her original mate and came after me so that she could get revenge on the wolfs for killing her Aliie Laraunt so she attacked Edward but Edward won so we went back to the fight area their was one left Leah tried to attack but Jacob pushed her out of the way and took he challenged the newborn but ended up badly injured the pack took him back to Billys since Jane and her brother Alec from other members of the voltori guard so I left with Paul at then end of the day I ended up waiting at our small beach house to wait and see if Jacob is ok Paul came Back

"Jacob's one half of his body is shattered" Paul said hugging me

"oK well he's gonna be ok" I said

"ok beside almost dieing today what happened" he asked

"Well Bella is getting married and Alice wants a double Weeding for us" I said

"Yeah what do you want" he said

"Well I think it would be a great thing" I said

"Ok so when is the Weeding" he asked pecking me on the lips

"It is in 3 weeks" I said

"Ok well You should go talk to Alice tomorrow about it" Said my Mate

"Ok I love you so much" I said

"I love you too" he said

The next three weeks If I wasn't Planning the wedding with alice than I was either having Baby side effects or with Emily helping me decide for the baby shower

"Ok so how about this" I came out in a tux that seems nice

"Oh my gosh this is it" Alice said

"Still looks like a mutt" Roselie said

"say what you want Im happy Im having a baby and marrying my mate while my sister marry hers even though she generally is giving her life away" I said

"hey its my life" My sister said coming out in a great Dress me and Alice exchanged looks

"Thats the one" I said

the weeding was at the cullen's it was an out door party the pack even helped a little

On the day of the weeding it was perfect besides the morning sickness i WAS GETTING ready with the girls my mom appeared from Behind me and my sister were getting ready

"You both look great" My mother said with tears escaping her eyes then my dad came in we chuckled then we went downstairs and my dad walked Bella down the Isle while my mom walked me it was beautiful all my friends a family watching us I saw how Bella and Edward went first they shared a 3 minute long Kiss we all cheered then it was our turn I said my vows first

"Paul I love you and I will love you from now until the end of time you complete me and you make me feel whole" I said he smiled then stated his

"Brandon I could not say that my love for you is to the moon a back because its more than that its to the moon and back 1000 times and 1000 more after I love you and I will love you till the end of time with all of my heart and soul" He said I smiled and we finished and we kissed just as long as Edward and Bella when we finished we sat at the head table with the co couple now I had a husband I loved him and in a few weeks I would have a baby and I better start hiding from my parents since I'm starting to show a bump while the rest of my body looks like a temple. My mom sang a lullaby that she sang to me and my sister when we were little my dad gave a couple of friendly verbal threats from my dad to Edward and Paul The pack left because their was about to be a fight between Edward and Jacob. At the end Bella went to the airport with Edward while I went back to the beach house me and Paul just joked around I might have been a naughty puppy you know playing with Pauls hot dog the next fourteen days have been complete Hell I have been showing a belly bump Me and Paul got a message for a emergency Pack meeting my communication was cut off after that an hour later Paul came back I was deciding on a color for the nursery but Paul looked like something terrible had happened

"Whats wrong" I asked

"I have something I need to tell you" Paul said as we sat down on the couch

"Bella's pregnant" he spitted out

"What how that has to be impossible" I said

"No jacob saw" he said

"Ok well whats the problem" I asked

"Sam has ordered us to kill the fetus" Paul said

"But Bella won't let you near it" I said with worry

"That is why Sam decided to kill it before it is born" he said I looked in horror

"You mean kill Bella" I said

"Yes" he said

"Theirs no way in hell I mean she my sister danm it" I said Crying '

"I know what ever you want me to do I will" He said hugging me

"Wheres Jacob he can't agree with the Plan" I said

"He didn't he joined the Cullens to protect Bella along with Leah and Seth" he said

"Ok lets go we have to stand with them" I said

"You do realize if we do were enemies of the Pack" he said

"Yes but she is my sister" I said Blood is thicker than water

"Ok we will leave now" He said he shifted into a wolf and I got on his back and we rode avoiding the pack when we got their Jacob Seth and Leah snarled at Paul but when they saw me and my pregnant stomach I went inside and Alice helped me up the stairs Jacob Paul and Seth watched the out side while Leah watched by the house when I reached the top of the stairs I received smiles from the entire family including Bella I then saw Bella she looked like she had not Eaten in days

"Bella ok I will not promise that I will slap the hell out of Edward just show me" I said Roselie helped her up I saw her stomach was bruised I was covering my mouth I then laughed silently I then walked slowly to Edward and I slapped the Hell out of Him

"You better change her as soon as the baby is out because if my baby is born and Bella dies than you will join her" I said RUBBING MY STOMACH

"Do you want to rest" Esme said

"Yeah but I will stay here with Bella" I said we played down next to each other like we did when we were young we would watch movies late at night we would sit on different sides of the couch

"So hows your pregnancy" Bella asked

"Almost 3 months its almost time" I said

"Well same but I'm not sure if I'm gonna live through it" Bella said

"You will Bells" I said

"Anything I do eat I throw it up" She said she looked like was gonna throw up Edward got her a bucket she through UP the next day Carlise did a soni gram of the baby he did me first

"The baby is healthy I expect you to have a great delivery" He said me and Paul exchanged a kiss then Bella went and it was not good she had cracked ribs her body was not responding well to the pregnancy if she does not get energy she can not survive the Pregnancy me and PAUL left I heard yelling I went Back Edward stormed past me and I went to comfort my hurt sister

"Please can you promise me something" my sister said

"Anything" i SAID

"If Edward does anything please promise the baby will be safe" She said

"Ill do my best" I said we then went upstairs me Alice and Roseliee gave her a bath then we tried something we gave Bella Blood to drink and that was the only thing she drank and did not throw up I was about to my sister drinking Blood made me sick she went throw countless packs of Blood we then enjoyed the pregnancy but one night I went into labor and Bella was forced to Have a C section WE Held each others hands Paul and Alice were helping me I saw ow much pain Bella was In my genitals transformed temporarily and I pushed and Pushed and I saw how Edward bit Bella open and I saw a baby it was a girl I cried in pain I heard Paul Yell Push and I did and my baby came out it was a girl I smiled but all that changed when I saw Bella I quickly gained my strength back and my genitals turned back to normal I then saw Bella's eyes open and Edward pumping Bella's Rosalie took the baby out I sensed the Wolfs close in I then changed into my cut jeans and I ran out side with Alice and Jasper I shifted Paul came out and did the same we all guarded the door then sAM AND THE pACK CAME and since I just had a baby so I was ready to fight I engaged Sam with Paul we fought Leah Seth and the Other Cullens including Edward we fought but I then sensed Jake he came by and he felt Different

"Jacob Imprinted on the baby" Edward said now the baby was untouchable so they left and I shifted back into a Human and went to see my baby I was not Worried because Carlise said Bella was transition Roselee Handed me the baby she smiled when she opener eye I felt happy

"Hi" I whispered

"Im your mom" I said I SAW EVERYONE SMILE AND thenPaul entered the room smiling

"Paul come meet our daughter" I said handed it to him he smiled and Kisses the baby I turn to the Baby i Rose's arms she hand it to me

"Hi your my niece" I said hugging her making sure I don't hug her to tight she then put her and on my face I aw her memories I looked at Edward he smiled in shock she had a talent I then gave her to him and I went to my husband and daughter we then set them in Rose's arms and the held each others hand I knew they will be more than cousins that they will be best friend I then waited for Bella to wake up as an immortal I waited within hours Bella's sent changed I then heard them talking then I saw them run they returned with in a half hour and when she entered she saw Renesmie and my girl Rocky and she smiled at their matching Dress's and she shock Rockys han Paul growled a little but I gave a glare saying Behave and she carried her daughter but Jacob was worried and Bella noticed she then put the pieces tight

Oh shit things about to get real


End file.
